


Money and the Power

by Bubbly12



Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Bad Pearl (Steven Universe), Badass Zim (Invader Zim), Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Heroes to Villains, Organized Crime, Other crossover cameos, Partners in Crime, space mafia, well in Pearl's case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: In this universe, Zim was fully aware he was banished to FoodCourtia and Pearl instead of staying to help raise Steven decided to escape into space. They didn't like each other at first, but eventually partnered up to climb up the ladder in organized crime. They are both respected and feared. However, friends and enemies of the past might contribute to their downfall.
Relationships: Zim & Pearl
Kudos: 7





	Money and the Power

**Author's Note:**

> During this series, I plan to have Pearl and Zim have a brother and sister relationship. Zim is the annoying little brother always causing trouble, while Pearl is the responsible sister cleaning after his messes. Their relationship in the beginning was like this in the beginning because I plan to demonstrate the conflicts between the Gems and Irkens. But Zim and Pearl are like, "Forget them! I'm gonna do what I wanna do!" mentality. I also plan to introduce the other characters in the series that will cause even problems for Zim and Pearl in the future. Whether for conflicting morals (Steven) or simply for revenge. I also want to bring in Gir and Mini Moose to the story, but for Girdle's I have to change his backstory of his creation.
> 
> I might have cameos of other characters from other series. Cause more aliens.

Outside a seedy bar called Blood Monkey’s Smoothie Bar, two different species of aliens walked out together. The taller and more composed one wore a black suit and fedora. The shorter one, a hairless green skin alien-type rat, wore a ruffled brown suit. He looked at the taller alien and gave a nervous smile.

“I am so glad you believe me boss...y-you know I’d never betray you.” 

“Bonnie, you have shown your loyalty for the last fifteen years and today you have proven the type of man you are.” He pats Bonnie on his shoulder and walks away. As he disappears from a distance, Bonnie turns to walk away but stops. He can’t stop thinking of what his boss has told him. What did he mean that he has proven what type of man he was? Because he knows enough to know that he is not a smart man. He knows that he is not smart enough to fool his boss.

He spent many years working under his boss and during those years he’s come to understand how intelligent he is and how ruthless he can be towards his adversaries. Especially backstabbers and liars.

_ I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!  _ Bonnie begins to sweat and he clutches his blaster that he has strapped.  _ He knows it was me who ratted everyone out!  _ He walks into a dark alley, but then stops as a cloaked figure is seen walking towards him. Without hesitation Bonnie pulls out his blaster.

“Stop where you are!” The figure halts and lifts his hand up. His fear now replaced with confidence, Bonnie slowly starts walking to the other and pulls down his hood revealing a gas mask. “Did Gava send you? Did he?!”

The figure pulled off his gas mask and answered him.. 

“No way! I came to ask if you wanted a free cherry hunk from Horgo’s Bullet ‘N’ Cherry Hunks.” He showed the red blaster and fired a small red cherry hunk. Bonnie slapped the cherry hunk blaster away and continued to walk into the alley.

“Stupid jerk, walking out the dark like that.” Bonnie said, but then smiled in relief. “I thought for sure he wanted me killed at Blood Monkey, but he just likes the smoothies there. Hehehe...what a fool.”

“Who’s a fool?” A female voice asked behind him. Bonnie stops and another voice is heard. 

“I think he means Gava. Hahahaha! Pitiful moron thought he got away with it!” The voices soon begin to laugh, as if sharing in a cruel joke. Bonnie starts trembling in fear, because he knows whose' voices they belong too.

_ Not them! Please not them! Anyone but them!  _

Bonnie turns and pulls out his blaster and starts blasting like crazy. 

“Die you freaks! You ain’t killin me today!” He screams, but soon realizes that he was blasting at nothing. “What?! Where did they go?!” A finger taps his shoulder and his head turns to see a fist and knocks him out.

“Did you have to knock him out that quickly? Zim didn’t even have time to mess with him!” Yelled a short Irken. Instead of wearing the standard Invader uniform, he wore a very light pink suit with a red shirt collar. The other, a Gem, wore a dark blue coat, a grey turtleneck with dark pants. She had very light pink hair and a gemstone on her forehead. She just scoffed at the Irken.

“And let you bring attention to us? Gava wanted us to take care of this privately, once we get to the warehouse he’s all yours Zim.” She said and pulled out a cloaking device and a ship appeared floating above them. While she carried the unconscious Bonnie, they were soon levitated inside.

“Zim can’t wait to test out his new experiment!” Zim said with a cackle.

“Is it really new? I thought you made a creation similar to it and ate your previous leaders?” She questioned him.

“Silence Pearl! This one is a different version! Nora is an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob.” Zim said with his tongue sticking out at her. 

“That is what you said about the last one? You know, Virooz isn’t going like you repeating the same ideas. He’s going to get bored of you eventually.” The Gem, now named Pearl said.

“Like I care what Virooz thinks of me. If he gets bored, it just shows how incredibly stupid he is because he fails to realize the greatness that is Zim.” He told Pearl. “Am I boring to you Pearl?”

“No. Unlike him, I’m not stupid.” She answers him.

“Ha! I beg to differ.” Zim tells her and Pearl smirks back at him.

“Oh, so you’re admitting that you are boring.” Zim growls and shouts at her.

“Shut up you stupid Pearl!”

* * *

“Ugh...where...where am I?” Bonnie asked as he woke up tied to a chair. Then he started to sweat increasingly because everywhere was pitch black and the only light source was a light bulb above him. “You guys please! This was all just a big misunderstanding!” 

Pearl and Zim soon walked out from the dark in front of him. Bonnie’s eyes soon began to water up with tears, but instead were meant with unsympathetic expressions. Pearl had her arms crossed and just rolled her eyes. Zim was holding a glass container with a growling blob creature. 

“What the hell is that thing?!” Bonnie cried out as he barely pushed the chair back with his legs. 

“This thing has a name!” Zim yelled out. Everyone waited for Zim to say the name.

“What is it-”

“NORA!!” He proclaimed proudly. “My beautiful creation.” Zim stroked the glass lovingly, as if the blob creature was his own child. The container was opened and it crawled out towards Bonnie. 

The chair tipped over and the blob started to consume one of Bonnie’s legs.

“Nooo! Make it stop! Ple-augh!” Nora had fully consumed Bonnie and had gotten bigger. 

“Well he’s dead.” Zim stated and walked towards Nora while holding the container. “Nora shrink back to normal size and get back in your container.” Nora just stared blankly at Zim. 

“Zim I don’t think it wants to go back in.” Once Pearl said that, Nora let out a growl and went to attack Zim. “Zim!” Pearl sprinted and got a hold of Zim before Nora could eat him.

“How dare you attack your master!” Zim exclaimed.

“I knew something like this was going to happen! You never think things through!” Pearl yelled at him. 

“How was I supposed to know Nora would turn on me?!” Zim yelled back.

“You’re its creator! You’re supposed to about these things!”

“Well you know what?! Um...well your face is stupid!”

Pretty soon they spent their time fighting a blob monster while arguing at the same time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter I'm mostly giving everyone a glimpse of the everyday life that Zim and Pearl experience. In the next, I'll start on how they got there and how they met. I also plan to create art for some of the chapters and maybe make mini ones hot comics
> 
> Also I've been hearing different versions of Gangsta's Paradise while drawing this. Also on my Tumblr, the image is more blue but I decided to change it. https://sodagirlpop.tumblr.com


End file.
